


Suddenly, I know I'm Not Sleeping

by HatterSaz



Category: RWBY
Genre: And this popped into my brain, Character Death, I'm Sorry, Late Night Writing, Other than I was listening to Evanescence, POV First Person, Sad Ending, Short Story, i honestly don't know why I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last moments of Pyrrha's life were ethereal. She just didn't understand that at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly, I know I'm Not Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote with this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MHGtlEYZBA in mind. I am so, very sorry.  
> (Also, don't mind if it sucks, that's just what happens in the wee hours of the morning XD)

Hm... Where, am I? I thought, I thought I was fighting at Beacon... So, why am I now in a field of flowers? Was it, all just a dream? Or perhaps, I'm dreaming now, and I was injured somehow. I know, that woman had a fire in her eyes. Her gaze burned... It was so hot...

Ruby... I remember, seeing Ruby. Did she save me? Did she beat that horrid woman? I hope so... She's bad on a whole other level. Taking peoples lives for a bit of power. Despicable!

Jaune... I wonder if he's ok. He always looks after me... It's only fair I protect him too! And everyone! I know we will all watch each others backs. That's just how we are. Like one big family.

There's a nice breeze today. Maybe I should go back soon. Everyone's bound to get worried if I stay too long. They're like doting parents. And I love them all.

It's so, quiet here... I kind of miss all of the noise. Hm? What was that? A grim?! No, it's Ruby! And Jaune... What's wrong? Jaune? Why aren't you answering? Can you hear me?! Jaune!

"Hey Pyrrha... We, um... We're going away for a while..."

"Yeah... We have to find Blake, a-and Weiss... And Uncle Crow."

What are you talking about? Where are Blake and Weiss? Ruby? What's going on? Why won't either of you answer me? And why do you look so down? I'm right here! There's no need to be so sad! We'll get them back from wherever they are! I promise!

"We'll be gone a while, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course she won't! It's to help people! Pyrrha always wanted to help people..."

What did she mean? She makes it sound like I'm dead. But, that's impossible... Isn't it? No, this isn't real! It's just a dream! A horribly realistic dream! I'm not dead! Please, just... Answer my questions! Please...

"I know it's a lot to ask but, please watch over Yang for me... She's feeling lost without her arm..."

What?! She lost her arm?! What's been happening?! And why can't you hear what I'm saying?! I'm right here...

"Please, be her light in these dark times..."

Oh Ruby... You look so broken... Why? Why can't I reach out to you? Jaune, please tell me... Am I, am I still here? You can see me, right?

"I'm going to miss you Pyrrha... Come on Ruby, we need to leave."

"Y-Yeah... Bye, Pyrrha... I'm sorry, I didn't make it in time."

No... I'm not... Please... I can't be! I can't be dead! This is a dream! Isn't it? Hello? I'm still here! Please! Don't leave! I... I want to help... I want to stay with you all...

Everything is fading... I suppose it's my time... And suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping. This is real. This, is my end. I couldn't protect anyone. I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry... And, I'll miss you all... Ruby, please know it wasn't your fault. You tired your best, as you always do... And Jaune, I never said it before but, I love you... I, love you... So much...

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY


End file.
